Nitro Type v3
Nitro Type 3.0, more widely known as Nitro Type v3, was a site-wide update that occurred on June 5, 2019. Alpha testing for Gold Members started on March 8, 2019, and alpha testing became open to everyone on May 3, 2019. The updates includes a completely new site redesign, and a new track that will be out within the next month. The new track that will not only look cleaner, but friend races will be able to hold up to 15 players. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/113/spring-news-update- Updates New Track In May 2017, Travis announced that there would be a new track. The graphics of the new track will supposedly look cleaner and will additionally support larger friend races and have a different font from the current one. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/113/spring-news-update- asssa123 has confirmed that the new track will be out sometime during July 2019. http://i.gyazo.com/02bf92b6d7dd2caf5f9e34e9f7b6b200.png Site Redesign In addition to the new track, every single page of Nitro Type was redesigned. This was first officially announced in August 2018. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/153/nitro-type-update- In October 2018, there was a news post that showed users what the garage page would look like. This was met with mixed opinions. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/162/night-of-the-garage On March 8, 2019, the new site was released to the public. On June 5, 2019, this new look was pushed to the main site. History *8/28/18: Nitro Type 3.0 is first announced. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/153/nitro-type-update- *10/31/18: The garage design is first unveiled. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/162/night-of-the-garage *1/15/19: The stats and dealership pages are revealed by Travis on Discord. *2/22/19: Another v3 announcement post is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/171/nitro-type-v3-progress-update- *3/8/19: The link to the alpha site is revealed on Discord, and later on on the news. *3/24/19: The achievements page is now released, bringing a total of three pages to be accessed (garage, dealership, achievements). *3/25/19: The stats page is released. *4/2/19: The "My Profile" page is released. *4/11/19: The team page is released. *5/1/19: The 2.0 race page is released. This allows a player to race on the V3 site, but the track and people you race against are the same as the 2.0 version. On the following day, trails are released. *5/3/19: SSO support is released, in addition to the signup page being released. Nongold members are now able to access all of V3 (to the same amount a gold member can). However, to signup you must fill out that you are over the age of 13. Also, friend referral links don't work. *5/8/19: The friends race chat is released. *5/9/19: The friends page is released. *5/16/19: The leaderboards page is released. *5/23/19: The Mystery Box gets a visual update. *5/28/19: A new news post is released calling for people to test on V3. In addition, the page to buy gold is released. *5/31/19: The New NT logo is released. *6/5/19: NT v3 is officially released at https://www.nitrotype.com. *6/3/19: The news page is released. *6/5/19: The v3 site becomes the main site. Gallery 20181031-025942 halloween2018-garage.png|The redesigned NT 3.0 garage page Sick.png 20181031-030006_halloween2018-lot.png|Original NT 3.0 garage lot design, which is slightly lighter than the current one. 944A30B4-7665-41FD-BC58-92B077CFBF5D.png|New icons C53C1871-C55E-4D4F-BA5F-5CD5A9F91B12.png Drag and drop better.gif|NT 3.0 garage lot slightly modified Mystery box.gif new dealership.png new stats.png Dealership.gif Screen_Shot_2018-11-29_at_3.11.25_PM.png Screenshot from 2018-12-04 13:32:46.png Preview-lightbox-image.png|NT 3.0 Profile view. This was shown by Travis on Discord, when Travis asked which design should be used for when you view a user profile(Left or Right). newachievementcollect.JPG|Collecting a new achievement on V3|link=Achievements newachievementv3.JPG|Achievement after you achieve it Mystery-box.png|Beta Mystery box 1559044538.png|News Post calling for Testers Nitro-Type-Logo.png|Logo Given by asssa123 on the news apple-touch-icon.png|NT logo favicon-32x32.png|NT Favicon theendisnear.png|Nitro Type home page on 6/4/2019, with a bar telling users that v3 had been released. 1559765993.png|News post announcing the release of v3 mypaintedrentalcar.png|v3 Alpha Garage page Category:Basic Game Information